


Reciprocity

by TheEndeavorNetwork



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, Man of Steel (2013), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Clois, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 08:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12955074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEndeavorNetwork/pseuds/TheEndeavorNetwork
Summary: Coming up with b.s. titles because "Clois Oral Sex Fic" lacks grace.I'm sleepy.





	Reciprocity

**Author's Note:**

> Coming up with b.s. titles because "Clois Oral Sex Fic" lacks grace.
> 
> I'm sleepy.

“Clark, put that down and come over here,” Lois called from the living room.

Clark was in the kitchen, washing dishes.

“Just a few more minutes, Lois.”

She sighed, and he smiled. They had recently started dating, and they were loath to spend more than a few minutes outside of each other’s company when they didn’t have to. He quickly finished the dishes, dried his hands, and joined her.

She was watching TV on his couch with her legs pulled up beside her. She was very comfortable in his apartment, and the same was true vice versa. She whipped her head around to look at him, and her red hair caught the light as it fell over her shoulder.

“Took you long enough.”

He smiled again and shrugged. She muted the TV as he sat down on her left, then crawled over and kissed him. He eagerly reciprocated, and their hands roamed over each other’s bodies. Her hand moved down to the front of his pants and rubbed the growing bulge there. He could count the number of times they’d had sex on two hands, and being touched there still sent shockwaves through him. She reached down with her other hand and undid his pants, then shoved her right hand into his boxers and groped him in the tight space. His breathing grew shallower. After a minute, she broke the kiss.

“Pull your pants down.”

He pushed his pants and underwear down to his lap and returned to kissing her. She jacked him off, and he melted into her, sliding one hand down to caress her butt. She pulled away again, and he opened his eyes. She had the faintest smile. She scooted back, ducked her head, and took his tip into her mouth.

“Oh,” he said, almost deadpanning.

Clark had never received a blowjob before. It felt kind of wrong for Lois Lane to put his dick in her mouth, but if she wanted to, then there wasn’t anything demeaning about it. He sat stiffly and blushed as she licked the tip and moved down the shaft. She was slow and loving with her tongue, and his muscles involuntarily relaxed. She moved her mouth back up to the tip and sucked it as she stroked him.

“Oh, wow,” he breathed.

He felt her teeth scrape against him as she grinned. It was only momentary as she started moving her head up and down while continuing to stroke the base.

“Uh,” he grunted as his thigh muscles contracted and his fingers flexed.

He breathed heavily, closed his eyes, and leaned his head back. As he came in her mouth, he moaned loudly, and his toes curled. He opened his eyes, and she sat up with her legs underneath her. The look she was giving him was almost possessive.

“I’m pretty wet now,” she said simply, and there was an underlying order to the statement.

She let go of him, and he pulled back up his pants. Then, he took her by the waist, laid her down on the couch, and pulled off her jeans. Her coral panties did, in fact, have a large wet spot at the crotch. After he removed them, she bent her knees and spread her legs a little. His eyes flickered between her wet vagina and her face before he got onto his hands and knees. He bent his head down, but stopped a couple inches from her. He had done this to other women, but this time was different. Lois was the love of his life, and he didn’t know what she liked.

“Clark?” she said softly.

He glanced up. She was smiling.

“Are you overthinking?”

“Sorry,” he mumbled.

“Don’t be. Do you want to kiss me?”

“Uh…”

“Up here,” she said, smirking and pointing to her lips.

“If that’s what you want.”

She narrowed her eyes.

“I don’t -“ he began, but paused and glanced away for a second before looking back at her, “What do you like?”

Her smile grew warmer.

“You can finger me like you usually do, Smallville, and we’ll go from there.”

He blushed and dipped two fingers inside of her to coax her g-spot. Her face flushed, and she breathed deeply.

“Lick my clit.”

He put his lips over her clit and brushed his tongue over it. He heard her heart palpitate and felt the heat as blood rushed to the spot. After a few minutes, she was moaning quietly, and her hips were twitching underneath him.

“Put your tongue inside me,” she breathed.

He pulled his fingers out and licked up the fluid at her opening. He drew his tongue back into his mouth and rubbed it against the roof, reveling in the taste and texture. He leaned in again and pushed it into her. The tight, hot flesh of her walls pressed delightfully in around it. He pulled in and out a few times, then opened his mouth wider and rested his teeth just above her clit. He scraped experimentally at the skin surrounding the sensitive area. She whimpered under her breath, but didn’t tell him to stop, so he continued.

Her breaths become quicker and shallower. He pulled his tongue out to apply direct attention to her clit, and she moaned and clenched one hand in his hair. The other gripped the cushion above her head. Clark was happy to be doing it right. His licks were short and rapid, and he stopped them sporadically to suck on the pink nub. He slipped his fingers in to rub her g-spot again. Doing both at the same time made her writhe and cry out. He wrapped his left arm around her hips to hold her still. A couple minutes later, she climaxed.

She panted, chest heaving, as he pulled back and propped himself up on his elbow. He sucked his fingers clean and admired her, with her legs open, skin flushed, and hair fanned out behind her head. She opened her eyes and grinned at him.

“Wasn’t so bad, was it, Smallville?”

He grinned back.

“M-m.”

“Wish I had a way to tie you to the bed.”

He chuckled.

“You can have me anytime you want, Lois.”

“Not _any_ time.”

He wrapped his arm around her right leg, pressed his cheek against her knee, and kissed it.

“As often as I’m able.”

She smiled and reached out, and he crawled forward to snuggle into her.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment...


End file.
